Something Else That Shouldn't Be Witnessed
by Aurora Enkeli Medeis
Summary: The sequel to ‘What Should Never Be Witnessed’: another supposed day alone in Malfoy Manor leads to another unfortunate run in, this time of the Potions Master variety.


**Notes:** The sequel to 'What Should Never Be Witnessed' there is no cane dancing only R rated slash and another, if not more, embarrassing situation.

**  
Dedication:** CS Whitewolf- because she is the scary Severus fangirl with a guys-in-drag fetish that I don't share …no not a bit! And to everyone who was upset or distressed by the ending of 'Hero'- this is me seeking redemption!

* * *

Three days after what had been dubbed 'The Cane Incident', Harry once again found himself alone in Malfoy Manor with Draco. After double and triple checking that Lucius was indeed out and would not be returning for an encore, Draco had dragged Harry into one of, what felt like to Harry hundreds, of studies.

The blond had cast a powerful locking charm on the door and promptly thrown Harry to the floor where he now found himself pinned beneath a horny Slytherin.

Draco ran a hand slowly up the inside of Harry's denim-clad thigh, pausing before his palm could cup around the bulge that was straining against the material. Harry lifted his hips in an attempt to coax Draco's hand lower. The blond simply smirked into the skin of Harry's neck.

He moved his hand to grip at Harry's wrist as he placed it roughly above his head on the carpet. Draco put his left leg over Harry's, pressing his thigh lightly into Harry's crotch as he gave himself room to place the Gryffindor's other arm above his head as well.

Draco kissed a path up Harry's neck, tongue flicking out over the skin as he made his way to the brunette's ear. He nibbled softly on the ear lobe, pulling a moan from the boy beneath him. He placed light kisses along Harry's cheek before capturing his lips.

Harry's lips parted almost instantly, his tongue slipping out and flicking at Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth, tongue sliding against Harry's as he ran his fingertips down his boyfriend's arms and down his chest.

He pulled at the hem of Harry's t-shirt, giving it a couple of tugs until Harry got the hint and lifted his back up off the floor. Draco pulled the offending article of clothing over Harry's head, messing the black hair up further. Draco ran his fingers through it, bringing them to rest twinned in the thick locks at the base of Harry's skull.

Draco kept Harry sitting up, shifting his position to allow him to swing his leg over Harry's hips and straddle him. Draco rolled his hips slightly causing Harry's head to fall back further into Draco's hands. Draco smirked and ran his hands down Harry's neck and onto his shoulders, pushing him back down to the plush carpet.

Draco placed kisses down the curve of Harry's neck, sliding his body lower in order to trail kisses down Harry's chest. Draco ran his tongue over the tanned skin, hands wandering across a nipple and rubbing it lightly as his tongue sought out the other one.

Harry moaned and arched his back, fingers tangling themselves in Draco's blond hair and attempting to push him lower. Draco smirked and looked up at Harry.

"Patience is a virtue _Potter_." He drawled as he ran his hand over Harry's abdomen and paused just above his belt buckle. Harry let out what Draco could have only described as a growl.

"You, _Malfoy_, are not one to talk about virtue." Draco began planting kisses over Harry's abdomen, sliding lower as he did so.

"Perhaps you have a point there." Draco conceded as his fingers began working at the buckle of Harry's belt. He pulled it open and popped open the top button of Harry's jeans. Draco dipped his tongue just under the elastic of Harry's boxers as he slid the Gryffindor's zip downwards.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hair and, with the blond currently focussed solely on the task of teasing Harry to the point of begging, neither boy was aware of someone trying to open the study door.

At the same moment Draco slid Harry's jeans down to his ankles and kneeled between the Gryffindor's legs the locking charm on the door was broken and it swung open dramatically.

Draco jumped backwards when the door banged off a leather armchair and landed flat on his ass. Harry bolted upright, hastily attempting to pull his jeans back up when he caught site of just exactly who had opened the door. He blanched and froze mid-action. Draco frowned at Harry's horror struck face and tipped his head backwards. His jaw dropped.

What Draco was seeing was upside down and he wondered if it were possible for all the blood to be in his head and causing hallucinations. He turned round and lowered his head, only to find that he was indeed seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Standing in the doorway was Hogwarts Potions Master- Professor Severus Snape. This would have been bad enough, Draco knew, but his head of house's attire made the situation worse than standing in a heard of hippogriff and mentioning how good they would look served with potatoes.

Snape's outfit was red, Gryffindor red to be precise and seemed overly adorned with sequins for Wizarding robes. That was until both Harry and Draco realised that it was in fact an evening dress- complete with plunging neckline that exposed more of the Potions Masters pale chest than Harry _ever_ needed to see.

Snape's mouth hung open and Harry made a mental note of this being a good way to disturb the usually steely façade of his professor. Snape steeled himself impressively quickly and nodded curtly to the two boys.

"Malfoy, Potter." He said sharply. He was about to turn to leave when Lucius' voice sounded from somewhere behind him in the corridor.

"Severus did you find the br…" Lucius trailed off when he saw Harry and Draco (whose eyes were now the size and shape of small cauldrons) staring at Snape. Lucius, too, gathered his composure quickly.

"Potter." He said politely to Harry. "Son." He said with a nod in Draco's direction. Draco simply gave a feeble nod back.

The four of them looked from person to person, each one unsure of how to proceed. Finally Snape cleared his throat.

"We shall be leaving then." He announced before turning and brushing past Lucius, whose eyes lingered on the Potions Master's rear longer than Draco needed to witness. Lucius gave his son and Harry another brief nod before hurrying after Snape.

Draco got up slowly and closed the door. He turned to Harry, his eyes still wide and unblinking. He went across the room and plopped himself down on one of the leather couches, still staring vacantly ahead of him.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively, sitting up and swivelling around to face the blond. He got a very weak and distant 'mmmhmm' in response. "You know how you said a Spring Holiday spent at Malfoy Manor would be an experience to remember?"

"Yes?" Draco finally looked at Harry, his face still even paler than normal.

"I didn't think it would be _this_ kind of experience." Harry got up on his knees and shuffled over to where Draco was seated.

"Harry, do me a favour?" Harry nodded as he placed his hands on Draco's thighs.

"Shut up."


End file.
